Speak Now
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Edward came back just in time for Jacob and Bella's wedding. When he attends how will he cope with losing his soul mate to the enemy? One Shot Song fic to Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


Edward sat in the back of the church as he watched his one true love leave him forever. Today would be the end of him, his love was going to now a Black and not a Cullen, and she wouldn't even be a Swan. His thoughts had him lead to ripping this whole wedding apart and taking her and running. But there were wolves everywhere. He would have been killed before he would have made it to the alter to grab his love. This was the reason he left so she could go on and live a normal life without him.

He sat there remembering his sister words. _Go but you will be heartbroken, her decisions made up Edward, don't do anything Carlisle wouldn't approve of._ The thought of Alice hard rock serious face burned through his mind. The thought to know that he couldn't hold his Bella once more was pestering. He wanted to leave that church and run to the Volturi. At least there he wouldn't have to look at this monstrosity and have his dead heart become even more far gone.

_Get out of there._ His conscience told him. But he couldn't. He would cause uproar. He subconsciously wished Alice and Carlisle were with him to give him the peace of mind things would be okay. But who was he kidding; things were going to become a lot worse. He felt a dry sob come for him and he couldn't let it get the best of him, he was a man, not some woman who cried at weddings.

"If anyone objects to this couple becoming one in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." Bella looked out to the crowd and saw Edward for the first time. Her eyes were wide but only for Edward to see, no one else was paying attention, everyone else's mind was waiting for Mike Newton to object. Her eyes looked like she was yelling at Edward to say something. But he didn't. Edward would have regretted it forever if he had misinterpreting her body language.

The priest continued with the ceremony Jacob Black said I do and now it was Bella's turn. Bella looked out to the crowd and then focused on Edward and then Jacob. Jacob's thought were cursing her off if she didn't say yes in the next two seconds.

"Bella, do you?" The priest asked.

"No, I don't…" She said and pulled Jacob's hands away and rushed off the stage. Edward's spirits lifted, but he wasn't too proud of it. For someone to be happy about someone else's lost was a huge no-no in Edward's book. It was the way he was raised, both as an immortal and mortal. You do not wallow in someone else's loss and suffering. He felt dirty for feeling happy there wasn't going to be a wedding. Jacob's hands were behind his head, not believing what was happening to him. Renee, Bella's mother walked out of the church to follow her daughter. Edward decided to talk to Bella later about her actions instead of getting the finger shoved in his face, and to be told he was the blame for this wedding gone wrong. Jacob got off the stage and went to talk to his father about this whole thing.

Billy Black's emotions were confused, hurt, with a mix of grief. There was one important figure to the bride's family who wasn't there. Charlie Swan died of a heart attack, 6 months back, right around the time when Jacob had proposed. Charlie was at work when everything happened and Bella was told to get the hospital to say her final goodbyes to the man who gave her shelter and love. When Charlie passed, Renee moved up to Forks to help Bella with wedding plans and getting her life back on track. Of course Bella's heart never fully healed of Edward's absence, but with Charlie's death it made her heart weaker than it already was and made her heart mourn even more.

When the congregation stood up after Jacob Black made the announcement for everyone to leave, Edward stood and was the first one out of the church. Edward had this fantasy played out in his head. He would go to their meadow and wait for her. He would stay there for 24 hours and wait to see if Bella would come.

"I can't find her." Renee shrieked to Jacob. Edward froze in the street as he was overhearing Renee and Jacob's conversation from inside the church.

Edward grinned to himself knowing he was being over confident. He knew exactly where she was. He ran and found her in her wedding dress that was now ripped and tattered from the stumbling of getting to the meadow through the thick branches and thorns. Her hair was disoriented and her mascara made her look like a raccoon.

"Oh Bella." Edward sighed and unbuttoned his suit jacket and landed on his knees next to her.

"I didn't think you would come back." She cried. "I would have waited."

"I wasn't supposed to." He said. "Alice and I were back in town and we found the wedding announcement in the paper."

More tears fell from her eyes. "There's no reason to cry." Edward said pushing them back. He felt the warm pulse under his cool hard fingers and remembered what it was like to love this girl. Love her with every fiber of his being.

"I killed him…" She mumbled.

"Who." Edward asked.

"Jacob, he's going to so heartbroken."

"He will survive." Edward reassured.

"No, he won't." She laughed with no humor. "He's like my twin, we don't cope that well with heartbreak."

Edward cringed from the words that flowed from her lips. "I am so sorry; I will have all eternity to make it up to you."

"I've missed you." She said reaching out to touch Edward's face to see if he was really there. She had missed his pale, stone hard face. Edward froze at her touch and she immediately pulled back when she felt the electricity run through her fingers and into her veins.

Edward's hands moved up to the torn silk sleeve. "Everyone's worried." He said.

"I don't want to go back." She said.

"I didn't say you had to." Edward said as he rolled the sleeve around his finger.

"Let's run away." She said.

Edward was taken off guard by her statement. "Just the two of us?" He asked.

"I want to go away from here, without a word, I want to be with you and your family." She said.

"Are you sure, you wouldn't be able to see Jacob or Renee again." He said.

She pondered the thought of not seeing Renee but she didn't care she wanted to be with Edward. "I don't care." She said. "I love you too much to care."

Edward grinned his breathtaking grin and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

"Then let's go."

"Alright," He laughed, "Should you gather your things?" He asked.

"Just a change of clothes, But I can't go fast in this outfit." She sighed finding a dilemma to her plan.

"May I?" Edward asked as he pointed to her dress.

"Of course." She nodded and Edward pulled the fabric with a slight pull and her sleeve was gone. He pulled the skirt of the dress off so it was just the silk of the dress and then made the dress short like a cocktail dress; he didn't do a half bad job.

"Are you ready?" He asked stuffing the remains of the dress into the bride's handbag.

"Yes." She said. Bella climbed on his back like she always had and he ran through the forest and climbed into her room. She hopped off Edward's back when they were in the bedroom and Edward saw how much the once familiar room had changed into a young woman's room. Bella fixed her face, with a washcloth and removed her raccoon eyes. While she was preparing to run Edward packed her clothes and a few other things he thought would be important like a passport and money.

"Bella, I hear someone coming." Edward said to Bella as he heard Jacob Black's thoughts as he was two mile away.

"You have a minute, to write a letter." He said slinging Bella's duffle bag over his shoulder. They would need at least a minute to run and cover their trail. Edward calculated about 3 minutes until Jacob would arrive.

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbed her goodbyes to Jacob and Renee and wiped her new tears away and wiped her wet fingers on her fresh pair of jeans. She was in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt.

"Let's go." She said and looked around her room once more.

"Are you positive?" Edward said once more clarifying.

"Yes." She said taking a deep breath; she was scared, that was clear to anyone.

"Hop on." Edward said and she got on his back and he jumped from the window and shook the tree to make wind and have their scent blown away.

Edward ran through the trees and to the abandoned home of the Cullens and they got in his car and drove to the hills and mountains of the country. Eventually they made it to where they were going… they made it to forever, forever with each other.


End file.
